thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Jasper and Roddy (Spying)
Coyote: Day 192 (subject to change). Jasper goes to see Roddy and ask him to help her tail Wyn. Jasper checked around the castle for Roddy. Eventually she found him sitting aside in a sitting room, glaring at a book. She padded around and tapped him on the shoulder behind the couch. “Hey, tortle friend.” ---- Abby: Why did people like reading books so much anyway. Just letters on a page. Especially these boring books about- about- what was Roddy even reading about? He'd just started to look for the title when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He shrieked and flung the book over his shoulder at whoever-it-was that snuck up on him. ---- Coyote: “Whoa, pal,” Jasper said. “You okay? Tortles are pretty high-strung, huh?” ---- Abby: Oh it was just Jasper. "Yeah well- this torlte is," Roddy grumbled. He got up to go pick up the book. "So are you just trying to scare me out of my shell or you bothering me for a reason?" ---- Coyote: “Yeah. Hey. I find Wyn interesting, so I’m gonna follow her around.” Huh. Sounded pretty fucking creepy when she put it like that. “Anyway. Wanna help?” ---- Abby: What. Just- what. Roddy stared at Jasper. "Are you crazy? Wyn is- the boss of the guild! She has- who knows how many minions! And is also probably pretty powerful!" he yelled, waving his arms around. "Are you trying to get kiiled?!" ---- Coyote: “Nah,” Jasper said. “Listen. Listen. She always walks around alone. Undefended. What minions? It’ll be great. I’ll see where she goes.” ---- Abby: "And then you'll get caught and then what?" Roddy said automatically. But maybe he should be hearing Jasper out. They could learn a lot by following Wyn around. If they didn't get caught. "So what's your plan then? Other than following." ---- Coyote: “... Plan?” ---- Abby: Roddy gave a long, slow sigh. Was this what it was like dealing with him? "Yes, Jasper, a plan. You know, the outline of what you are going to do to get the outcome you want instead of getting in a fight with the guild leader and dying horribly?" ---- Coyote: “Oh. Huh.” Hm, Jasper only really bothered with plans when other people were involved. People she might need to protect or keep from dying. It was just her this time, though. No need to protect herself. “Well, uh, fuck. Huh. What outcome do I want?” ---- Abby: Well. Now this was going to be fun. Looked like it was up to Roddy to do the planning. (And if that wasn't a scary thought.) "Okay. So we're following Wyn right? How?" he asked. "I've got the one spell that lets me look like other people so I can use that to throw her off, but it won't work for you too. I could turn you into a cat or something, but then I wouldn't be able to pop us out of there if trouble happened." ---- Coyote: Huh. This was all a pretty good idea. “Well— maybe we could disguise me some other way. Dunno how, though. I’m a pretty recognizable gal. Not many six foot tall blond warrior women wearing blue warpaint around.” ---- Abby: Roddy hummed a little, taking a step back and looking her up and down. "What if you were a six foot tall warrior man?" he asked. "That's a bit more common. Then take off the paint, maybe do the hair a little different-" ---- Coyote: Jasper glanced down at herself. “Uh. I’m not a man, though.” ---- Abby: "Well we can make it look that way," Roddy said. "Just tie in your-" he gestured vaguely at her chest, "deepen your voice a little, should be good. Right?" It was hard for him to tell sometimes. Could ask one of the others before they went out. Just to make sure. ---- Coyote: Jasper squinted at Roddy. “Deepen my voice? Like, uh, how? I mean, I sound like a fuckin’ woman, Roddy.” ---- Abby: Roddy rolled his eyes. "You people," he muttered. "Listen-" he said, adjusting the pitch of his own voice. Made it deeper, more smooth. "It ain't that hard to shift it around. You just gotta do it." ---- Coyote: “That’s amazing,” Jasper said admiringly. “No fucking way I can do that, though. Seems hard. Listen, don’t worry about it. I just won’t talk or something. Or I’ll get caught, I mean, honestly, who cares.” She laughed. “Anyway, about this disguise business. The hell are you gonna do to my hair?” ---- Abby: Roddy lit up. That was his favorite part. "Well there's a lot of options!" he said. Moved around so he could start playing with it a bit, running his fingers through and feeling the texture. "First of all probably style it differently, maybe a braid. I can get some dye, maybe make it black or brown. Cutting it's also an option," he said reluctantly. Jasper had really nice hair it'd be a shame to cut it. ---- Coyote: “No dyes,” Jasper growled. “It’s the color it goddamn is.” She leaned into the touch, though, like a loin getting its mane petted. “You can untangle it and braid it. That sounds... good. No cutting, though.” Honestly, she could probably use a trim. And a good conditioner. But not cutting it shorter. ---- Abby: Roddy hummed a bit, frowning. Dying would be a lot better than just restyling, but he'd have to make do. "Hey do you have other clothes too? Something you don't usually wear. Maybe something more ragged, get a bit more of a 'down on your luck' type of look." ---- Coyote: Jasper glanced down at herself. She wore pieces of fur and leather, a blue tabard, sturdy leggings, and soft black boots. “Yeah, no problem. I can get like... a cloak with a hood or something. That better or worse?” ---- Abby: "It's not a very good disguise," Roddy said. "It's a- look I'm disguised!- kind of disguise." ---- Coyote: “Yeah. Yeah, good point. Hey, so, uh— you sure you want to help me follow Wyn?” Jasper said. “I mean... I only met her once, but she seems perceptive as hell. I guarantee we’re gonna get caught.” ---- Abby: Well Roddy hadn't been thinking about that. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well I mean- I got this one spell I can use to get us away. You just got your own ability to run right?" ---- Coyote: “Yeah. I’m fast, though. I mean... I grew up running across the rooftops in Moorland,” Jasper said. “And I can literally fly now. So. Not that concerned.” Still, Wyn might catch her. Toss her into a cell. ---- Abby: "Oh you can? That's neat," Roddy perked up. Good trick that one. Still. "You- sure you shouldn't have backup?" he asked. "It's safer and all." ---- Coyote: “Nah, it’s fine,” Jasper said. “Honestly, I’m curious what she does if she catches me. Since we’re trying to smooth-talk her into joining us, y’know.”(edited) ---- Abby: Okay. That made sense. Wyn might be on there side so- hang on. Wait one second. "We're trying to what now?!" Roddy cried. "Who's idea was this? Was it Goro's- of course it was. And who else thought this was a good idea?!" ---- Coyote: “Nah, nah. Listen. Listen—“ ---- Abby: "You know this is Mishka's fault! This whole- get the bad guy on our side worked on him! Just encouraged this whole deal. And okay it worked out well that time. But who's to say it will this time. Who thought about that?" Roddy grabbed Jasper's shoulders, attempting to shake her. (It didn't work.) "Who thought about that huh?" ---- Coyote: “Mishka?” Oh— the fancy elf that kept eying Jasper suspiciously and narrowing his eyes are her. “Ahaha, I wondered what was up with that guy. So this is like a regular thing, huh? Recruit the bad guys? Nice.” ---- Abby: "It worked one time. One time!" Roddy declared, shoving a single finger in Jasper's face. "And we got lucky cause he was married to my dad. There is no guarantee we will also get lucky with Morgan Wyn! Why do I feel like I'm the only smart one around here sometimes? If we're relying on me then that's a bad idea!" ---- Coyote: “Ha— wait, he was married to your dad, but still a bad guy?” Jasper said, amused. “The fuck’s that work? Look, look, it’s fine. Nobody’s getting lucky with Morgan Wyn. We’re just flirting with the idea, alright?” ---- Abby: "Ask them I don't like to think to much about it," Roddy grumbled. (How did that work anyway? ...Maybe Roddy'd ask Mishka later.) He groaned, dragging his hand down his face. "If you get killed I get I told you so rights," he said crankily. ---- Coyote: Jasper grinned. “Hey. You know what would be badass? I get captured, you have to pop in and get me out. Oh, you can only do that popping thing once a day, though... hey, maybe you can just pop in to help me fight my way out. Even more badass.” ---- Abby: Roddy made a frustrated noise and started waving his hands around again. "Why is this a good thing. Why. It sounds dangerous! Why is danger a good thing! Danger means getting hurt and maybe killed!!" ---- Coyote: “What, you wanna die of old age?” Jasper said. “I mean, not like my life’s fucking worth much. Don’t worry about it.” As soon as she said those words out loud, she winced. That just sounded depressing. She didn’t mean to make him sad. ---- Abby: Roddy was just gearing up to get more indignant ranting in when she had to go say that. Well. Now how was he supposed to handle that? Hm. What would Dad do. Roddy gave Jasper a hug. "Hey. You're life is worth something. A lot of somethings. I mean I know we don't know each other very well but we're team now and- that's something. So, y'know, I'd like to see you- not die. And stuff." (Was this even working or was Roddy making it horribly awkward?) ---- Coyote: Oh. Maybe she... hadn’t made him sad. That was good, right? Sounded fake, though. “Thanks,” she said, weirdly touched. “I, uh... I’d like to see you not die, too. Listen. Don’t, uh— worry about it, right? I usually kill things way too fast for things to kill me.” Fuck— she couldn’t kill Wyn, though. Jasper wasn’t stupid. She had the gut feeling Wyn was really fucking dangerous. She’d threatened to cut off Wyn’s body parts the other day, but that had been a fucking lie. If she tried to attack Wyn in single combat, Wyn would cream her. She couldn’t do a fucking thing to Wyn, and they both knew it. ---- Abby: Okay. Sounded like Roddy had not made it horribly awkward. He gave one last squeeze before letting go. "Well- you know. That's what team's for. To help kill things faster. And stuff." This comforting thing was weird. Roddy needed more practice. "So uh. You want me to come with you to tail Wyn, then? Y'know- just in case." ---- Coyote: Jasper rocked back, thinking about it. Finally, she answered. “I’m gonna try it my way first. If she seems like she notices me, I’ll just fucking run. I’m fast. If there’s two of us, she’ll be twice as likely to notice one of us. I’ll go alone. But... tell the team I’m going. If I don’t come back, maybe, uh...” Well, not try and come get me. “It’ll be fine. If I don’t come back, I don’t come back.”(edited) ---- Abby: Roddy frowned, crossing his arms. There had to be something- oh hang on! "You stay right here!" he said. "Don't move. I got something." And then he turned and bolted out of the room. ---- Coyote: Jasper frowned. “Hey. You can’t fuckin’ tell me what to...” Oh. He was gone. Jasper scoffed. She stayed where she was, but only because she wanted to. Not because he said so. ---- Abby: A few minutes later, Roddy came pounding back, a small bag in his hand. "I got these scrying stones," he said, hefting the bag. "We can fix it so that you're wearing one, and then I can glance in every now and then. See if you're okay. And then if not- we can all come rescue you but if you are okay- well- you're okay." He beamed. This had been a great plan. ---- Coyote: “Oh, hey. That’s— goddamn brilliant, actually.” Jasper untied a piece of twine from her hair and knotted it around the stone. Then she braided the twine back into her hair. “How’s that? Can you see through it okay?” ---- Abby: Roddy lifted the other one to his eye, peering through. Yep- he could see himself even. Nice. "Perfect," he said, giving a thumbs up. "Now I can make sure you don't die!" ---- Coyote: Jasper patted his shell. “Good luck, buddy. Good luck.” ---- Abby: "Hey I'm not the one following the crime boss, I get to stay back in the cushy castle and watch you do it," Roddy said. "So- good luck to you." ---- Coyote: Jasper nodded, amused. She’d meant good luck keeping me alive in general. Oh well. Roddy was a nice kid. Or... well... Roddy was a nice adult tortle. “C’mon,” Jasper said. “You can help me pick out a good disguise.” ---- Abby: END Title: Spying Summary: Jasper asks Roddy to help her spy on Wyn. And also that they plan to try and flip her on the Queen. Roddy freaks out at both, and gives Jasper a scrying stone so he can keep an eye on her while she follows Wyn. Category:Text Roleplay